


Going Home

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover vid, again:)</p><p>After Major John Sheppard's arrival to Atlantis, he accidentally woke up the Wraith Queen,  who guarded the City. But Galadriel, who is an Ancient, asked for his help to free and to drive home the City, back to Earth. She showed him what could have happened if he stayed and didn't go home, the Queen would defeat him too. Finally he successfully  fulfilled his promise to Galadriel by killing the Queen and driving Atlantis back to home. Therefore Galadriel finally could join to the other ancients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

Download links [here](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/win-an-award.php) in my site, Galadriel's Home.

 


End file.
